


A Little Girl (Oneshoot)

by HyuugaDio28



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Ghosts, Mystery, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyuugaDio28/pseuds/HyuugaDio28
Summary: Sumary: malam itu malam di mana Kushina bertemu dengan seorang gadis kecil yang misterius.
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina





	A Little Girl (Oneshoot)

**Author's Note:**

> terinspirasi dari kisah asli dengan sedikit perubahan.

_**Happy reading Minna san 😊😄😊😚** _

  
Kushina merengangkan otot-ototnya yang mulai terasa kaku dan menguap lebar. Lalu dengan asal mematikan komputer yang masih setia menyala di hadapannya. Dengan helaan nafas panjang dia bangkit dari kursinya, menoleh sekilas ke arah jam dinding sebelum mengambil ponsel miliknya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Salahkan lah pekerjaannya yang membuat dia harus lembur hingga pukul 11 malam kini dia telah selesai dan berniat untuk pulang. Dengan agak menggerutu dia menyusuri lorong kantornya yang terasa sepi karena memang sekarang ini sudah larut malam.

"Benar-benar hari yang melelahkan." kushina berkata setelah memasuki lift yang akan membawanya ke lobby utama. Sesekali iris violetnya menatap layar datar ponselnya hingga pintu lift kembali terbuka.

Tak membuang waktu Kushina segera melangkah menuju lahan parkir di mana mobil Sport merahnya menunggu.

"Ku harap Minato _kun_ tidak marah karena aku pulang telat lagi hari ini." ucap Kushina pelan sambil menghidupkan mesin mobilnya lalu meninggalkan lahan parkir kantor

*******

  
Jalanan yang bisa di bilang begitu sepi membuat mobil sport merah milik Kushina bisa dengan leluarsa melaju cepat tanpa adanya hambatan. Meskipun sedikit mengabaikan peraturan lalu lintas dan batas kecepatan rata-rata hingga ia menepikan kendaraannya ke sebuah minimarket 24 jam.

Kushina berjalan ke luar minimarket dengan menenteng sebuah kantong belanja yang berisi beberapa bungkus cemilan dan bahan makanan lainnya. Dia baru saja belanja bahan makanan dan keluar dari mini market 24 jam tersebut.

Ia melangkah pelan menuju lahan parkir. Angin dingin yang berhembus ketika ia menarik pintu mobil membuatnya terdiam dan menoleh ke arah samping.

"Huh?" Betapa terkejutnya Kushina saat melihat seorang gadis kecil yang sedang berdiri kedinginan tepat di belakangnya.

Gadis kecil itu memiliki iris lavender tanpa pupil, berkulit pucat, dan memiliki sepasang surai indigo yang membingkai kedua pipi tembemnya.

Pencahayaan yang remang-remang tidak membuat Kushina kesulitan untuk melihat penampilan dari gadis kecil tersebut. Terlihat gadis kecil tersebut sedang memeluk sebuah boneka kumal tedy bear sementara gaun putihnya berkibar di tiup angin malam.

"Hai... Siapa namamu gadis manis?" tanya Kushina lembut sambil berbalik dan berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan gadis kecil di depannya.

"Hi-hinata." cicit gadis kecil tersebut sambil menatap Kushina takut-takut.

"Hm... Apa Nata _chan_ kedinginan?" tanya Kushina sambil mengelus pipi pucat gadis kecil yang di ketahui bernama Hinata tersebut.

Dingin. Itulah kesan pertama yang Kushina rasakan saat menyentuh pipi gadis di hadapannya ini.

'Kulitnya pucat dan dingin sekali seperti es, mungkin dia sudah lama berada di sini.' Kushina membatin sambil menatap lekat Hinata .

"Uhm..." Hinata menganguk kecil sebagai respon dari pertanyaan yang Kushina ajukan tadi cepat-cepat Kushina melepaskan syal yang sedang dipakainya dan memasangkannya pada gadis kecil dihadapannya.

"Nah.. Nata _chan_ sebenarnya dengan siapa kamu ke mari dan di mana orang tua mu?" Kushina bertanya sambil merapihkan syal bercorak bunga violet yang sudah bertengger manis di leher Hinata.

"Aku kemari dengan _Tou chan_ dan kata _Tou chan_ aku harus menunggunya sebentar di sini karena dia akan segera menjemput ku." jelas Hinata.

"Hm... Bagaimana kalau _baasan_ menemanimu?" tawar Kushina sambil menatap gadis kecil di depannya.

"Tidak usah _baasan_." Hinata menggeleng lemah sebagai tanda tidak menerima tawaran yang di ajukan oleh Kushina

"Atau _baasan_ antar Nata _chan_ pulang saja, ya?" usul Kushina yang langsung mendapatkan kembali gelengan lemah dari Hinata.

"Tidak _baasan_ , biar aku sendirian saja di sini." Hinata tersenyum sambil sesekali mengelus puncak kepala boneka tedy yang sedang berada di pelukannya.

" _Demo--_ -" perkataan Kushina terhenti saat dia mendengar suara scrine ambulans dan mobil polisi yang lewat.

"Lihat, _Tou chan_ sudah datang!!!" seru Hinata riang sambil menunjuk ke arah belakang Kushina.

Kushina berdiri dan mulai berbalik memunggungi Hinata bermaksud untuk melihat seseorang yang tadi di tunjuk Hinata.

Tapi, nihil tak ada seseorang pun di sana yang ada hanyalah suara scrine ambulans yang makin menjauh.

"Di mana kok--- _Eh_?" Kushina berbalik dan ingin menanyakan di mana orang yang di tunjuk Hinata tadi, tapi dia malah mendapati gadis kecil tersebut telah tidak berada di belakangnya.

"Huh, Nata _chan?_ " iris violetnya dengan liar mencari keberadaan gadis kecil tersebut.

"Cepat sekali ia menghilang."

Tapi karena Kushina tak juga menemukan sang gadis kecil akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam mobil dan segera pulang

*******

  
"Anak tadi sebenarnya cantik dan manis. Tapi sayang gaunnya yang cukup lusuh menutupi kecantikannya." Kushina berargumen sambil mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Angin yang masuk melalui celah jendela mobil membuat surai merahnya bergoyang pelan.

"Tapi kasihan Nata _chan_ harus menunggu sendirian di malam yang dingin seperti ini. Awas saja kalau sampai aku bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya tak akan ku ampuni - _tebbane_!!!" Kushina juga sempat menggeram kesal saat mengingat bagaimana orang tua Hinata yang dengan teganya meninggalkan anaknya di tengah malam yang dingin seperti ini.

_"Arigatou Gozaimasu!!!"_

  
Kushina menginjak pedal rem mobilnya secara mendadak, jika saja saat itu ada mobil di belakangnya, mungkin saja sudah terjadi tabrakan beruntun akibat dari ulah Kushina yang mengerem mobilnya secara mendadak.

Kushina yakin sekali bahwa telinganya tidak salah mendengar. Namun dari mana asal suara aneh tersebut Kushinajuga tidak tahu.

"Suara siapa tadi?" dengan gerakan patah-patah Kushina menoleh ke belakang, ke arah kursi penumpang.

" _Are_? Ini kan syal yang tadi aku pakai kan ke gadis kecil tadi!" Kushina berseru kaget saat dia melihat syal bercorak bunga violet yang tadi sempatdi pakaikannya pada gadis kecil misterius bernama Hinata tadi kini sedang tergeletak begitu saja di jok kursi penumpang.

" _D-demo,_ bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kushina entah kepada siapa, ia menelan ludahnya untuk menutupi rasa gusar yang saat ini sedang melandanya.

Tiba-tiba saja Kushina langsung memikirkan yang tidak-tidak tentang gadis misterius yang di temuinya tadi dan masalah syal yang bisa berada di jok penumpang.

Kushina mengusap wajah serta memijat pelan batang hidungnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran anehnya tentang masalah syal dan gadis misterius yang di temuinya tadi.

"Argh... Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan hal-hal mistis seperti ini... Bisa saja kan aku tadi pagi membawa dua syal yang sama dan menaruhnya di jok belakang!"seru Kushina setengah berteriak sambil mengambil syal tersebut dan memakainya .

"Ah... Sepertinya aku saat ini sedang kelelahan dan stres. Jadi aku bisa melupakan fakta bahwa, mana mungkin ada syal yang tiba-tiba ada di jok belakang, kalau bukan aku sendiri yang menaruhnya! Lagi pula aku juga mempunyai dua syal dengan corak yang sama. Dasar Kushina _no baka_!" umpat Kushina lagi sambil memukul keningnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Sepertinya malam ini aku harus banyak istirahat." gumam Kushina pelan sambil menyalakan kembali mesin mobilnya dan melesat pergi.

*******

Dengan salah satu tangan memegang sebuah kantong belanjaan Kushina berjalan pelan menuju lift yang berada di loby utama gedung tempat apartemennya berada.

Senandung-senandung kecil tak jarang keluar dari celah bibir Kushina yang sudah berada di depan pintu apartemennya, merogoh saku untuk mendapatkan sebuah card, namun senandung itu terhenti ketika ia menyadari jika pintu apartemennya tidak memerlukan kartu berwarna silver yang berada di genggaman tangannya saat ini.

"Sepertinya Minato _kun_ belum tidur." Kushina menguman pelan sambil membuka pintu apartemen yang tidak terkunci di depannya.

" _Tadaima -tebbane_!" Kushina berseru riang saat sudah memasuki kamar apartemennya dan Senyuman lebar langsung menghiasi bibir Kushina saat melihat seorang pria bersurai kuning yang kini sedang duduk santai di sofa sambil menonton tv.

"Ah... _Okaerinasai_ Shina _chan_." balas sang pria yang tengah duduk tersebut sambil berbalik dan menghadap Kushina untuk menampilkan cengiran khasnya.

"Sudah dari tadi?" Kushina bertanya sambil meletakan kantong belanjaan dan duduk bersender pada pria kuning tersebut. 

"Hm... Yah lumayan, sudah hampir 2 jam aku menunggu mu!" jawab Minato sambil mengacak pelan surai merah Kushina dengan gemas.

"Sudah Minato nanti berantakan." Kushina segera merapihkan kembali surai merahnya yang acak-acakan karena perbuatan usil Minato.

"Pft... Iya, iya _gomen_..." Minato menahan tawanya ketika melihat Kushima yang mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya karena perbuatannya tadi.

"Ngomong-ngomong kamu kok jam segini baru pulang?" tanya Minato sambil melihat jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 12 kurang.

"Aku tadi mampir dulu ke minimarket 24 jam untuk membeli beberapa cemilan dan bahan makanan lainnya." Kushina menunjuk kantong belanjaan yang di bawanya tadi dengan dagunya, Minato tak menjawab dia hanya menganguk-angukan kepalanya tada dia mengerti sementara tangannya kini sedang fokus memencet tombol remote tv untuk mengganti chanel.

"Minato..."

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu tadi aku bertemu gadis kecil yang sangat manis di parkiran!" Kushina berseru riang saat mengingat-ingat kebali gadis kecil yang di jumpainya tadi.

"Oh ya dan siapa namanya?" Minato kini sudah menemukan chanel yang di carinya yaitu chanel yang menyiarkan berita dini hari.

"Namanya adalah Hinata!" jawab Kushina antusias sambil melepaskan syal yang sedang dipakainya saat ini.

"Oh... ini syal kembar punya mu aku kembalikan!" ucap Minato sambil menyerahlan sebuah syal dengan corak bunga violet kepada Kushina.

"Eh.. _D-demo_ , bukanya tadi pagi Minato _kun_ memakai syal yang biasa dan aku membawa dua syal?" tanya Kushina sambil menerima syal tersebut dengan tangan yang agak gemetar.

"Apa maksud mu? Tadi pagi aku bangun kesiangan dan karena sudah telat, jadinya aku salah mengambil syal!" ungkap Minato sambil mengaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal dengan sebelah tangannya.

" _D-demo_ aku tadi memberikan syal yang satunya ke gadis kecil yang ku temui di parkiran minimarket. L-lalu---" perkataan Kushina terhenti ketika berita yang disiarkan televisi seakan memotong pembicaraanya.

"Telah di temukan mayat seorang gadiskecil berumur 8 tahunan tidak jauh dari sebuah mini market 24 jam. Gadis itu berciri-ciri memakai gaun putih lusuh dan mempunyai rambut biru muda, dia juga membawa sebuah boneka. Dari keterangan polisi, anak itu kemungkinan mati kedinginan karena cuaca dingin yang cukup ekstrim..,"

'G-gadis itu kan...' iris violet milik Kushina melebar tidak percaya, jantungnya mulai berdegup dengan kencang saat mendengar ciri-ciri mayat seorang gadis yang di sebutkan oleh pembawa acara tersebut.

"Menurut identifikasi polisi diketahui mayat gadis kecil tersebut meninggal sekitar 4 jam yang lalu. Polisi juga memberi pernyataan bahwa musibah ini. terjadi akibat keteledoran orang tua dalam menjaga anak..," pembawa acara masih melanjutkan liputannya dan terlihat kini dia sedang berbincang-bincang dengan salah satu polisi tentang penemuan mayat tersebut.

Kushina menatap tidak percaya kedua syal kembar yang sedang berada ditangannya saat ini, ia bisa merasakan napasnya mulai memberat dan telapak tangannya menjadi dingin.

"Shina _chan,_ bukan kah itu tempat minimarket tempat tadi kamu belanja?" tanya Minato sambil menoleh ke arah Kushina.

"T-tidak mungkin..." Kushina menggeleng, kini wajahnya sudah pucat pasi.

"J-jadi gadis kecil yang ku temui tadi...?"

Bagaikan sebuah pertanyaan tanpa adanya jawaban, kedua insan berbeda gender ini hanya bisa menatap tanpa bisa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

- ** _End-_**


End file.
